


New beginning

by OwnStyle06



Series: He Tian and Mo Guan Shan's journey [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, He Tian is also in the mafia, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnStyle06/pseuds/OwnStyle06
Summary: Mo Guan Shan always thought he was a beta until that day he was at He Tian's place and his heat begun. What will happen after they spent the heat together and He Tian reject Mo Guan Shan ? How He Tian will react when he'll find that the omega left the town ?





	1. What Am I ?

A Young Mo Guan Shan was staring at the piece of paper everyone received when they turned 12.

 

_Non assessable._

 

What does assessable even mean ? Mo frowned and went downstairs to his parents. He had so many questions. Both his parents were betas. It could only mean he was also one, right ? The said parents also looked at the paper, as lost as their son.

 

"Do not worry about it. If Something was wrong, they would have write it down. It just means that you're a late bloomer." His mother smiled gently as usually and his father simply nodded.

 

"Look, it is written that you'll have to do a blood test every year the day of your birthday." His father added.

 

"I hate needles."

 

"Maybe it will be only one,do not worry about it."

 

Relieved, the red haired boy simply nodded and went back upstairs, not noticing the worried glance of his parents.

 

* * *

 

"So, Mo, you also have your results, right ?"

 

Mo looked at his friend, hesitant.

 

"Yeah. I'm a beta just like my parents."

 

"Same here !"

 

And all the boys begun to say their second gender before they went to play with the ball.

 

* * *

 

_6 years later_

 

Mo Guan Shan was waiting in front of the gates as He Tian, this  _asshole_ , asked him to. The red haired man knew better than not obeying the dangerous alpha. Finally he arrived, followed by his usual harem. That made Mo's teeth grit in anger.

 

"Hey, fucker. Hurry up I don't have all life waiting for your stupid ass."

 

He Tian simply laughed and bid his goodbyes to his fan club before jogging to the other highschooler.

 

"You're so rude, Don't close mountain." He said playfully and that made Mo Gian Shan's eyes roll.

 

"What did you want ?"

 

"I'm hungry. Come to my house and do me a good dish as usually."

 

Mo sighed heavily.

 

"Alright but after I want to go back home directly." Mo didn't want to admit it but he felt really dizzy since this morning.

 

"My presence isn't satisfying for you ?" The alpha grinned.

 

"It is unbearable for me."

 

He Tian laughed again and wrapped his arm around Mo Guan Shan's shoulders, leading him to the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Mo was making the stew boil when a sudden heat made his legs weak. He was also unable to breath correctly and he felt like he pissed himself down there because his fucking underwears were drenched. The heat was too much and he fell on the floor,taking with him the spoon he was holding, making a very loud noise when his body entered in contact with the hard surface that is the floor. He Tian seemed to notice immediately and ran to the kitchen, finding Mo Guan Shan on the floor, breathing heavily and smelling amazingly good. He Tian's heart clenched. He always thought Mo was a beta. Gulping, the alpha carried the red haired man, leading him to his room, Mo grabbing his shirt like his life was depending on it.

 

"He Tian.. Am I dying ?" The late bloomer whimpered, scared and also very horny.

 

He tian was trying to keep his calm, laying Mo Guan Shan on his bed. He Grabbed a bandana and wrapped it around his mouth, a vain attempt to mask the incredibly good and arousing scent Mo was creating.

 

"I'm calling your mother."

 

At that, Mo Grabbed He Tian's sleeve.

 

"Don't leave me. Please.."

 

And that's all it took to He Tian to lose control.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Mo's body was aching and the back of his neck felt numb. Then the memories rushed in his mind like a wrecking ball ruining a building. 

 

They  _bonded._ He always thought he was a beta. What happened ? Why him ? Why with He Tian ? Talking about the alpha, he was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, Mo Grabbed his clothes and put them on, happy that the heat in his body somehow calmed down. He somehow knew that He Tian was in the living room. The ginger gulped and slowly walked to the place. For once, He Tian seemed very serious.

 

"Erm.. Morning."

 

The dark haired alpha didn't even answered and threw a bag at him. Mo Guan Shan opened it. Suppressants. After another long silence, the alpha finally spoke.

 

"You know where the exit is, right ?"

 

The omega's eyes widened.

 

"Won't we talk about what happened ?"

 

"It was nothing. Now grab your things and leave."

 

"Nothing for you but you fuking  _marked_ me, fucker !"

 

"Not my problem. You should have told me you were an omega."

 

Anger took advantage of Mo and he nearly shouted.

 

"Fuck you ! I fucking hate you, you chicken dick !"

 

At that, Mo took his bag and left the apartment,slamming the door.

 

* * *

 

When Mo went back home that morning, he said Nothing and his mother asked Nothing, simply rocking him in her arms.

 


	2. Strange behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Mo acts strangely and avoids He Tian more than usually. Fortunaly for our poor Mo Guan Shan, they will graduate soon and he will be able to not see He Tian anymore.

The next day, Mo Guan Shan didn't go to school. And the day after that. And the day after. And on and on during two weeks. He Tian assumed it was because of the heat and didn't want to check on him after the words he said. He knew he had been cruel but on the moment, he really didn't know how to react so he did the only thing he was good for: being an asshole. Saying that he regretted was an euphemism but that's not Something he was ready to say out loud to the omega. Speaking of the red haired man, the alpha noticed him at the corner of a hallway and shouted to get his attention. The look Mo Guan Shan gave him was truly terrifying but it needed more to scare He Tian. All smile, the alpha jogged up to Mo Guan Shan.

"Feeling better ?"

"Don't talk to me,asshole. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Next time you come near me, I swear I'll kill you."

He Tian was so shock by the poison these words held that he didn't react when Mo Guan Shan left, not without giving him the middle finger before.

* * *

 

 

Eating alone was an habit for Mo Guan Shan. Of course, he had some friends but only outside school. And they weren't the good kind of friends. More like the friends who called you only when they needed you. Jian Yi noticed him eating his sandwich under the tree and imposed himself as usually, all smile and in a good mood. The red haired man sighed, trying to ignore the blond.

"Where is He Tian ? He always eat with us usually."

"Like hell I know !"

The blond omega frowned a little and unwrapped his meal.

"Something happened ?"

Mo Guan Shan tensed a bit,stopping to eat.

"Nothing happened. I just made it clear that I didn't want him around. This fucker only ruins my life."

Jian Yi wasn't really suprised by these words, hearing them on a daily basis from his friend's mouth.

"He was looking for you earlier."

"I don't give a fuck."

And with that, the blond became quiet and ate in silence until Zhan Zheng Xi arrived and sat with them to eat. The silence was comfortable until the two mates begun to flirt with each other, Jian Yi sitting on Zhan's lap who pretended to be annoyed by it. The blond stole him some kisses, laughing at his pouty face. It was too much for the Ginger who simply stood up and left, Jian Yi calling after him.

* * *

 

 

When Mo Guan Shan returned to class, he felt really dizzy and asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. The adult allowed it, noticing how pale the omega was. He nearly ran to the toilet, throwing up everything he ate the morning and at lunch. With tears in his eyes, Mo wiped his mouth. He rarely get sick, so it must be something really serious therefore he decided to go back home. Finally at his house, he was greeted by his worried mother.

"That's nothing,mom. I don't feel really good so I'll just go get some sleep."

The red haired woman simply nodded,laying a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Everything was fine.

"If you need anything, I'm not far away."

She caressed his cheek before the omega went to his room, sleeping for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 

 

"Excuse me, teacher. Can I go to the bathroom ?"

"Again ?"

The teacher sighed before nodding. Mo quickly stood up and nearly didn't make it to the bathroom.

"Fuck. That was close." He mumbled on the toilet, before urinating.

* * *

 

 

Under the same tree as usually, Mo was eating with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. Suddenly, Jian Yi opened a briquette of coconut milk. The red haired omega placed a hand over his mouth at the smell. He wanted to throw up at something he was used to. He stood up quickly and threw up all he had in his stomach behind the tree, hoping Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi didn't see. Worried, the blonde rushed to his friend, patting his back gently.

"Is everything alright ?"

"'M fine." Mo slurred before collapsing into Jian Yi's arms. 

When Mo Guan Shan woke up in the nursery, He Tian hovering him. He had a serious face, just like  _that_ day. Looking away, the omega sat up, already ready to leave. He Tian didn't seem to agree and Grabbed his arm.

"What happened ?"

"Why do you care ?"

"Answer."

"I'm just sick."

"Since when ?"

"None of your business."

The grip on his arm get tighter and He Tian used the influence he had on the marked omega.

"For a month and half."

"Are you pregant ?"

At these words, Mo Guan Shan blushed and looked away.

"You think I didn't think of that possibility ? I'm saving money to buy a test."

He Tian sighed, dragging Mo Guan Shan behind him.

"You should have just ask me. I would have buy one for you."

"I prefer die than accept your charity, asshole."

At that, He Tian stopped, looking at Mo Guan Shan.

"This isn't charity when it can ruin both of our future !"

At these words, the omega seemed hurt.

"You think I want to bear your parasite in my womb ?

Now it was He Tian's turn to be hurt.

"Even if I'm pregnant, I'll abort."

He Tian frowned.

"You won't kill an innocent life just because of our mistakes."

Mo gulped. Of course he didn't want to do that. But could he really take care of an unwanted child ? And even if he gave it to adoption, would he be able to let go of that little life between his arms ? Taking his arm back,the red haired man sighed.

"Let's go buy this test."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! So, pregnant or not ? Sorry for the very shorts chapter but I promise it will get longer when things will get interesting ! My uptades will be on every weekends ! 'I'll try to post a little Something even if it is short)


	3. Negative ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test was negative. He Tian had Nothing to worry about anymore. Or was it really ? Why Mo Guan Shan would leave the town so soon just before He Tian would go for college ?

Mo Guan Shan was sweating a lot. And felt nauseous. Just like that day when He Tian wanted to bring him in that fancy restaurant where his father fought a rival gang. Worst day of his life. Well, now, he could count it like the second worst day of his life, knowing that today was the first. Waiting in the car because his legs wouldn't obey him, the red haired man expected the return of He Tian soon. Finally, the idiot came back with a white little bag in his hands. Giving it to the omega, the alpha sighed.

 "Let's go to my apartment and see the result."

"NO ! I..I want to do it alone at my house. I won't be able to piss if I know you're behind the door, listening to me."

The dark haired male sighed. It was difficult for everyone.

 "Alright. But as soon as you get the result, you call me."

 Mo simply nodded and He Tian drove him back home.

* * *

 Ten minutes. The longest minutes in his life. With his mother beside him, he felt a little bit more at peace, knowing the woman would support him whatever the result and his choices were. He looked at his mother, trembling like a leaf. Finally, the result came and the ginger dropped the stick, wrapping his arms around his mother.

 

_Positive._

* * *

_Negative,asshole._

That's what he texted He Tian that day. Relieved, the alpha tried to call Mo Guan Shan without any success because the omega didn't answer. If this whole situation was clear, then they could have the same relationship than before. And it went on and on, no answer, the ginger din't even come to class and it was his mother who came to get his diploma. 

* * *

Summer was here and He Tian was trying to get the red haired man out of his head. Invited everywhere, He Tian accepted every invitation he get. And he hooked up as much as he could. But nothing could compare to Mo Guan Shan. No one could handle his roughness. No one moaned like Mo Guan Shan. No one begged like Mo Guan Shan. No one had enough freckles on their faces and shoulders. No one was red haired enough. 

_MoGuanShanMoGuanShanMoGuanShanMoGuanShan._

Was what his body and mind were craving. Finally, the day before he left town for college; He Tian decided to visit Mo's apartment only to be facing his mother.

 "Yes ?" the red haired woman asked.

"I would like to see Mo Guan Shan,auntie. I want to say goodbye before I leave for college."

"Well, He left at the beginning of the summer to work. I don't know when he will be back,He Tian." The woman answered politely.

 Of course, the alpha was disappointed.

 "That's fine, thank you auntie. I'll come back during my break then."

 The beta offered him to come inside but the alpha politely declined, already late for his departure.

* * *

September passed like this, Mo still in He Tian's mind. Looking in his cabinet,he noticed that his roomates took his instant noodles again. Sighing, He Tian made a mental note to twist Jian Yi and Zhang Zhen Xi's balls for that affront. This only meant one thing: he had to go to the grocery. Grabbing a shopping bag and sighing heavily, the alpha went outside,mumbling insults toward the bonded pair. Walking through the different sections, He Tian suddenly stopped in his track, noticing a familiar red haired man. The alpha had to admit that he looked good in that blue overall and in his yellow tee shirt, inspecting a box of cereals. Suddenly, the red haired man laid a hand over the mark at the back of his neck, turning around and revealing a slight baby belly. But big enough to noticed that he was pregnant. Eyes widening, Mo Guan Shan finally noticed He Tian who was paralized on his spot, glaring at the belly of the omega. Also frozen on his spot, his omega's instincts screamed at him to go to his alpha while his reasonnable part told him to run away. Before He Tian even had time to move, Mo Guan Shan took his basket and was already gone, ready to pay for his food and making a mental note to never come back to that shop.

This night, the omega had a lot of calls from He Tian but finally decided to turn off his phone.

* * *

Cooking his instant noodles, the dark haired man was lost in his thoughts, very calm. Which was unusual and worried his roomates, Jian Yi and Zhang Zhen Xi.

 "Is everything alright ?" Jian Yi asked.

"Hm ?" He Tian asked, clearly distracted. "I saw Mo Guan Shan today."

Jian Yi shifted on the couch,clearly not at ease, which his mate noticed but said Nothing?

"Really ? How is he ?" the other alpha in the room asked politely. He never really had been as close of Mo Guan Shan as his mate who clearly considered the other omega as his best friend.

"Pregnant. While he clearly told me he wasn't." The dark haired maled gripped the spoon tighter, still focused on his meal.

"Maybe it is not yours ?"

At that, He Tian turned to the other alpha,clearly angry.

"Are you saying that my omega is unfaithful ?"

"Well, his alpha was." Zhang Zhen Xi answered, unimpressed by the strong alpha pheromones radiating in the room.

On the contrary, Jian Yi wanted to be a small mouse to escape all this tension. At these words, He Tian abandonned his meal and walked in front of Jian Yi's Partner.

"Say it again to my face."

Zhang raised a brow and stood up, the tension palpable. Their faces were really close to each others, both alphas trying to fight for dominance.

"You are a cheating bastard."

And that's how the first fist flew in the air but unexpectedly ended in Jian Yi's face, making him fall on the floor.

"Fuck, Jian Yi I'm.."

But before the dark haired alpha could finish his sentence, Zhang Zhen Xi grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, slamming him harshly against the wall and tightening his grip against He Tian's neck.

"How dare you hurt my mate ?"

"He is the one who came in front of you." The other alpha grinned,unable to help it because of his cocky personality.

Angry pheromones filled the room but Jian Yi took Zhang Zhen Xi's arm before he could do anything he might (not) regret later. Sighing, the alpha let go of his comrade.

"Get out of here until your head is cool enough."

That was the last words he heard from Jian Yi before the Tian left the apartment.

* * *

Later that night, the blond omega received a call from Mo Guan Shan with who he stayed friend and in frequent contact. Looking at the hour, the blond slowly get up, careful to not wake up his mate. Finally in the living room, he picked up the call,yawning but also noticing that He Tian wasn't back.

"I knew you loved me but calling me at 1 AM, dude." Jian Yi joked.

"Are you free tomorrow ? I'd like to speak about Something with you."

Jian Yi frowned at the serious tone of his friend before accepting.

"I only have two hours of class in the morning tomorrow. We can eat lunch together ?"

"Only if you pay."

"Cheapskate."

They both laughed and agreed on a time and a restaurant before going back to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story ! If there is any mistake, do not hesitate to tell me !


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which He Tian has to take a decision that could cost Mo Guan Shan's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post last week but I was too sick to do anything ! Otherwise, here is another chapter ! I don't know yet how many chapter this fiction will have but not a lot. And I'll add some parts to this. Not well explained but I think you'll understand when I'll do it ! Thank you for reading it and if there are mistakes don't hesitate to tell me !

As decided the day before, Jian Yi and Mo Guan Shan met the next day in a small restaurant near Jian Yi’s campus. When the blonde spotted the red haired omega waiting for him in front of the building, he waved energetically with a big grin on his face. When the other omega finally arrived in front of his friend, he laughed and looked at the other belly.

"You became a fat cow, Momo." And at this comment he burst into laughters.

"Still as stupid as ever,huh ?" Jian Yi stopped laughing at the remark and simply patted his friend's back.

"Still as salty as ever, even four months pregnant?"

They both laughed and entered the restaurant.

Being pregnant had some advantages because they had a seat nearly directly to not let Mo Guan Shan stand too much and hurt his back. A waiter came at them to give them the menus and left to see other clients. When they decided, they called the boy again and ordered. While waiting, they begun small chats, including how it was for Jian Yi in his paramedics college. When the waiter came back with their plates, Mo Guan Shan received an extra dessert he didn't order.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I didn't order that." He pointed at the said sweet.

"That's a gift from the man with brown hair across the room,sir."

The ginger frowned and turned to see the said mysterious man waving at him seductively. Groaning, he show his baby belly before giving him the middle finger, turning to his friend again. Witnessing everything, Jian Yi raised an eyebrow, noticing the other guy's embarrasement.

"Why don't you give him a chance ? He looks like a nice guy."

Mo sighed heavily.

"Even if I wanted I couldn't. He Tian marked me. My body will reject anyone who'll try to touch me. Like they said in sex ed. I'll throw up, I'll shiver, I'll push the partner away. It would feel like rape for that person. And honestly with everything that's happening right now, I don't have time to think about it."

"What's happening ?"

"You know the state gives me money because I'm a "single" parent who had been rejected by his mate, right ? And I also work at that grocery shop because they don't give enough. But right now, the proprietor of my apartment want to raise the rent. I would like to move but he asks me three months of rent before I can leave. I'm not asking for money, but I know Zhan Zheng Xi is really smart and I would like it if he took a look at my contract to see if there is any mistake that could make me go without paying these three months rent. If I ask him directly, he won't accept. But maybe if it's you..."

Mo Guan Shan seemed really embarrassed to ask such a favor to one of his closest friend but Jian Yi understood the gravity of his situation and knew that his old classmate would never asked him unless he had no other option. In front of the blonde serious face, the ginger felt really small.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you something like this. Forget it please."

"Wait, no, no. That's not what I meant. Of course I'll help you. I was just thinking. We have a spare room. Maybe you can come ? Like that it will be easier for everyone."

"I won't live with He Tian, I'm sorry."

In front of Jian Yi disappointed face, Mo Guan Shan felt bad.

"Sorry, I would love to live with you and your mate. But I'm not ready to live with mine. Forget everything I said to you today. I'll find another job and things will get better." Mo Guan Shan tried to do a reassuring smile before patting the other's hand gently. Despite that, he saw tears pointing in Jian Yi's eyes.

"Don't take another job, please. You're exhausting yourself. It's not good for the baby."

"You mean the babies." At that revelation, the blonde's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're expecting twins ?!"

Mo Guan Shan laughed softly and nodded, taking an ultrasound from the front pocket of his overall, handing it to his friend.

"You really think I would call you only for that ?"

Jian Yi stood up and took Mo in his arms.

"I'm so happy ! I'll be the best uncle in the world ! I cannot wait to spoil them !"

"You will."

And it is in that good mood that they ended their meals.

* * *

 

 He Tian woke up this morning with the biggest headache of his life and two ladies in his bed, still asleep. Slowly, he stood up and waited to be outside to groan. He put on his clothes quickly and made a quick look at his phone. A lot of missed call from Jian Yi and his brother. Sighing, he stepped out of the hotel, blinded by the sun. The dark haired alpha drove back to his apartment where, of course, no one was present in the middle of the day. The alpha took a quick shower, feeling refreshed and decided to answer a text message from Jian Yi, explaining that he was alive and fine before calling his brother back.

"Finally you decide to answer, Tian."

"Had a busy night. What do you want, Cheng ?"

"Father would like to see you tonight. He wish to speak about important matters with you."

At the mention of his father, He Tian shivered.

"What time ?"

"We eat at 7."

"Fine."

And with that, He Tian hanged up before sighing. He looked at the clock and saw that he had five hours in front of him to get ready. Taking a suit from his closet, he laid it on his bed then went to the kitchen again to shave and do something with his hair. The image that people saw of you was the most important after his father. Done with the shaving,the raven haired alpha put on his suit and tie before going to the grocery store to buy a bottle of champagne. He was surprised to see Mo Guan Shan in one of the section, putting boxes on the shelf but said nothing. He didn't had the time for that right now. But now, at least, he knew that he worked here. His father's house was at a two hours drive from his apartment that's why he took the road, three hours left in front of him.

Finally, his car arrived in front of a big gate. Everything was big in his father's house: his garden, his house, his harem. Sighing, He Tian parked his car in front of the big stairs in stone giving to the front door. Climbing slowly with his bottle in hand, He Tian knocked and a butler opened the door immediately, taking his jacket politely and welcoming him into the house. That's what He Tian despised since he was a child. All of this. Show that you are an alpha. Show that you are stronger, even if it's not _true_. When he arrived, everyone was already at the table, visibly waiting for him. His brother, his father, an old man and woman He Tian never saw before and a young lady at their sides. Sighing, he sat next to his brother, greeting everyone quickly. The butlers brought the first course and they begun to eat quietly. The atmosphere was tensed and only the noises of the forks grazing against the porcelain of the plate were hearable. When the principal meal finally arrived, He Tian's father decided to introduce him to the old man. As the conversation kept going, He Tian felt nauseous. Something was wrong. Why his father asked him to come ? Why did he invite an old man with his daughter ? When the meal ended, they all stood up and the men went to He Tian's office while the women went to a little living room where they could chat a little bit. His father sat on his huge seat. Hair slicked back, dark with strand of white, large shoulders, everything in his father screamed « alpha ». Not being afraid of him would be a mistake.

« Tian, I didn't call you here just to see you. My friend here would like to marry his daughter. He is an important partner for our company so it seemed natural for me to suggest that you marry her. Â»

At this revelation, the dark haired alpha's eyes widened.

« Is this a joke ? »

« It is serious matters, son. »

« Then I refuse, seriously. »

The older man sighed and took a folder that was on his desk.

« I didn't want to arrive at such a thing but you don't give me a choice, Tian. That little red haired omega of yours is pregnant, right ? It would be a shame if something happened to your child or that boy. Or to both...»

« Father you would never dare ! »

Saying that He Tian was angry was an euphemism. Closing his fists, he was literally trembling in rage.

« I swear if something happens to him or to them...»

« Nothing will happen if you are a good and obedient son. »

Gritting his teeth, the young alpha glared at his older but already married brother,who simply glared back with his neutral expression.

« I'll...I'll do anything you want. But don't touch them. »

He Tian's father grinned, satisfied.

* * *

 

 Mo Guan Shan came back from another exhausting day of work. At least, his lunch time had been enjoyable. He closed the door and took a quick shower before forcing some food down his throat, more for his babies than because he was hungry. He installed himself on his couch and turned on TV. He hated it because it costed money but the owner had this apartment already furnished and said that the electricity was included in the rent (that was regular). He watched some random cooking show before heading to bed. Laid on his side, Mo Guan Shan closed his eyes before opening them quickly again. A baby kicked. Then another happened. Smiling he caressed his belly.

« Hey little monsters, let me sleep. »

And it's on that happy thought that he fell asleep.

* * *

 

 That night, when He Tian came back to the apartment, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi knew that something was wrong. He took off his tie and threw it away before heading straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He needed to clear his mind. He just proposed to a girl he barely knew. He was supposed to spend the rest of his life with a female alpha. Angrily, he threw a fist against the tiles of the wall in front of his, a sinister crack hearable when his hand made contact with the wall. He was so angry that he could barely feel the pain from his bleeding hand. When he left the bathroom, only wearing jogging pants and with his hand bleeding, he walked to his room and Jian Yi shrieked at the sight of his hand.

« He Tian ! Is everything okay ? What happened ? »

« Nothing. Leave me alone. »

« I will. After I took a quick look at your hand. »

Sighing and trying to clear his head, He Tian nodded. They headed to the living room and sat, under the gaze of the blonde's mate.

« I'm so jealous of you guys. » He Tian chuckled sarcastically. « If I wasn't so stupid. If I asked him first to marry me instead of rejecting him, of being stubborn,of being afraid of his effect on me...» Jian Yi didnâ€™t answer, knowing that the raven haired alpha was more talking to himself than to his friend. Inspecting his hand, Jian Yi knew that the damages were severe.

« You should go to the hospital for you hand. I'm pretty sure it is at least fractured if not broken. »

« I won't go. And you won't make me change my mind. Thank you and goodnight. »

And with these words he left for his room.

« I won't but maybe Mo Guan Shan will. » Jian Yi mumbled and looked at his boyfriend.

* * *

 

 Mumbling, Mo Guan Shan put on his shoes and his jacket. He was't expecting Jian Yi to call him in the middle of the night to tell him that He Tian was acting like a stubborn idiot again. Right now, he was waiting for Zhan Zheng Xi to pick him up with his car. When the alpha arrived, he climbed in the car, sleepy . The whole ride was in a comfortable silence. When they reached their destination, Zhan Zheng Xi lead him to their apartment and the ginger was greeted by the blonde.

« Where is he ? I only came because you told me that if he didn't heal his hand he could get a deadly infection. Not like I care or anything but it would be stupid to die like this. »

The other omega lead his friend in front of a white door. Once he was alone, the red haired omega knocked on the door.

« Leave me the fuck alone, Jian Yi. » A pained voice answered him.

At this, Mo Guan Shan felt panic raising in his chest. What if something happened ? What if he already get an infection ? What if he died ? Of course he wasn't rational but the omega Inside him couldn't help but make him worried.

« It's me, fucker. Open that fucking door, asshole. »

After a few minutes, he heard a loud sigh and some step before a sweaty He Tian appeared behind the door.

« What are you doing here ? Go back home, I'm fine. »

Instead of listening to his alpha, Mo Guan Shan stepped inside the room and sat on the bed.

« If you don't go to the hospital,I'll stay here.»

« You know that's not a threat for me, right ? You know I want you to stay. »

At these words, the omega blushed a little.

« Stop saying stupid things like these. You're the one who rejected me, remember ? Now go to that fucking hospital. »

« I don't need to. »

« Fine. Let me see your hand at least. »

He Tian sighed but gave up and sat beside his mate, showing his hand. Delicately, he inspected the hand and they both shivered at the contact.

« It's still bleeding and it seems painful. If you don't do it for you, do it for someone you like, like Jian Yi. He is your friend. And he is a paramedic college. He know what he is talking about. »

The alpha sighed and looked at his mate.

« I will. If we go on a date. When you are free. »

Mo bit his lower lip, hesitating.

« Alright. Tomorrow is my day off. But go to the hospital. »

« I promise. »

« Alright. I guess I see you tomorrow. »

Looking around, Mo Guan Shan found a pen and took the healthy hand, writting down numbers.

« It's my number. »

He Tian tried his best to not show how happy he was and simply nodded before Mo left and Zhan Zheng Xi drove him back home.

* * *

 

 Jian Yi was in bed with his mate, nuzzling his neck.

« Do you know you're the best mate in the world. Thank you for driving Mo here. »

« You know I can't refuse anything to you, idiot. »

« Let me reward you then. »

And it's that night that the serious alpha get the best blowjob in his life.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE ! Get ready for another one this week end !

Mo Guan Shan was staring nervously at himself in the mirror. Wearing an overall with a white shirt under it, he was waiting for He Tian anxiously. It's been a long time since they really met and they changed a lot these past few months. Honestly, he didn't really know what to think of all of this. It was clear that He Tian wanted him by his side. They went too fast. Did He Tian even love him or was it simply for the babies growing inside his womb ? After all, the raven haired was an alpha and most alpha wanted pups. That is one of their biggest kink during their partner's heat and even more during their own ruts. Of course, the omega experienced it during his heat, the dirty talk about the breeding, about how beautiful he would be full of He Tian's pups. Shaking his head to clear his mind, the ginger man walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. The alpha texted him this morning to say he'd be there by ten like that they could walk around a little before having lunch. Checking his clock, Mo noticed it was nearly time. Nearly time to face his mate and maybe talk about things he didn't want to talk about but in the same time, the omega was also relieved that they may talk to clear things up. After all, who was he to deprive his children of a father ? What if He Tian wanted to take care of them ? Of course it would not mean that they would date or anything but for the sake of these little monsters, Mo Guan Shan was ready to do a little effort and tolerate the alpha's presence. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when the doorbell rang. Grabbing his wallet and putting it in his front pocket, Mo Guan Shan went to open the door. As usually, He Tian wore his cocky smirk and looked just as handsome as in his memories. Gulping, the red haired man stepped out of the small apartment and closed the door before locking it.

"So. Where do you take me ?"

"What about some shopping ?" The dark haired alpha smiled.

"I'm super short on money this month. I cannot buy anything and I swear if you tell me you will buy me everything I want, I'll cut your fucking balls,asshole."

At that, He Tian shook his head slightly, laughing and laying a hand over his eyes.

"God, I missed you so much." The alpha whispered. "Alright, I won't buy you anything but at least let me spoil our pup ? Are you already doing his or her room ?" He said a little bit louder. Mo decided to ignore the first part of the sentence, looking to the side to hide the slight blush growing on his cheeks.

As they left the building, Mo Guan Shan raised an eyebrow at the question.

"A room ? I thought that for the first months they could sleep in one of those beds that are linked to my bed, without a side, you see ?"

"Well, it will do only for a few months but you know they need a real room, right ?"

"Of course I do, idiot. But in my state right now, I can't really do any physical work. I thought that I may do their room when they will be born."

A long silence followed the sentence.

"They ? You don't know the sex yet ?"

Mo's eyes widened, knowing he said too much that might scare away the alpha. Another long silence followed as they kept walking.

"No. It's twins."

Another silence.

"Are you serious ?"

"You want to see the ultrasound ?"

"You..You have it on you ?" He Tian's voice trembled slightly even though his face was neutral.

The red haired man slowly nodded, pulling out his walled from his pocket and taking out the ultrasound.

"It dates from last week."

He passed the ultrasound to the raven haired man. Mo noticed that He Tian's hands shook slightly.

"Hey fucker, don't cry."

"I'm not." He Tian said neutrally, running his thumb over the picture.

Noticing the effect that simple ultrasound had on the alpha, Mo shrugged.

"You can keep it if you wish, I have another one at home."

At that, He Tian turned his head quickly to the omega, eyes glistening with joy and his face sporting a wide, honest smile.

"Really ? Thanks Momo !"

Taking out his own wallet, he slid the picture carefully in the empty place to that use. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in a crowded mall. Seeing how many people there was, Mo turned to He Tian.

"Why in a place so crowded ?"

"I didn't think it would be so crowded on a weekday." The alpha simply shrugged and Grabbed Mo's hand who quickly and violently take it back.

"What are you doing, fucker ?!"

"Just to not lose each other." He Tian grinned.

"I'm not a child, I can walk all by myself." The red haired man mumbled angrily before moving into the mob.

At this behavior, He Tian shook his head, amused before following his mate.

* * *

They walked through the mall, close to each other, He Tian's hand reachable for Mo Guan Shan who did nothing of it. They entered some shops without buying anything. At lunch, they went to a fast food. Mo Guan Shan ordered three burgers and a big soda while He Tian took a simple menu. They found quickly a seat and the omega begun to eat under the gaze of his alpha. The dark haired man smiled fondly. It was nearly like if they were normal. That's how he wanted to live. Simply, with Mo Guan Shan eating as if no one was watching him, hiding behind the fact that he was pregnant to eat like a pig. The red haired man quickly noticed He Tian staring at him intensely and looked up.

"Wha'?"

"Nothing." He Tian chuckled.

"Then eat." He said, mouth full.

"Yeah, yeah."

The raven haired alpha smirked and began his own food.

* * *

Still walking through the mall, He Tian bought some things for himself (cigarettes mostly). While they kept advancing, He Tian noticed that Mo Guan Shan's face was really red.

"Do you feel alright ?"

"Yeah. Let's keep going."

"We can sit a little bit if you wish."

"That's alright."

Worried, He Tian literally forced the ginger to sit down and brought him a bottle of water that he went buying quickly in a store nearby. A hand on the back of his neck, He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan, trying to find these green eyes he loved so much, without success. Deciding that it was better if he let his mate speak first, they fell into a comfortable silence; He Tian caressing the back of his omega' neck gently with his thumb.

"It's too crowded. It's too hot for me." Mo Guan Shan admitted in a breath.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate."

At these words, the ginger turned to the alpha with wide eyes.

"Did you just...apologize ?"

He Tian laughed softly and nodded.

"You're not the only one who changed."

Mo blushed a little and looked at the floor again to hide it. They decided to go to a little café to go a little bit away from the crowd. The mates found a nice place a little bit isolated and ordered two sodas. He Tian looked outside nervously before trying to relax to not worry Mo Guan Shan. He knew his father's men were following everywhere he goes. He chose this place, hoping they wouldn't find him in the mob but now, they were _isolated_. Sighing, he sipped his drink before focusing his attention on the omega again. Mo Guan Shan was caressing his stomach, wincing a little.

"How do you feel ? Bad ? Should we go to the hospital ?"

"No. They are just pretty active today. They kick a lot."

 _Because you're there._ Mo wanted to add but did nothing of it. He Tian seemed to want to say something but stayed silent. Of course, he wanted to touch but thought it was maybe a little too early. After the soda, they decided to walk a little bit more around before He Tian's walked Mo Guan Shan home. In front of the apartment's door, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well. Today wasn' too...terrible."

"Thanks." The alpha answered with his cocky smile and his flirtatious tone.

The ginger looked down again then noticed the bandage on the alpha's hand full of blood. He grabbed the other's wrist.

"You should have say that it hurt."

"It doesn't."

"What the doctor said yesterday ?"

"It is a simple fracture. I have a bandage to keep it in place."

"Did you really go to the hospital like I said ?" Mo frowned.

"Of course I did !" All the ginger could see in his mate's eyes was sincerity and he sighed.

"Good."

After that, a long silence begun, Mo still keeping He Tian's hand into his. He looked up again only to find the alpha's intense gaze on him.

"Come inside. We will clean this."

The raven haired man simply nodded and followed his mate inside. The ginger installed him on the couch before leaving the little room only to come back a few minutes later with a first aid kit. He sat down beside the injured and undid the bandage. He took some compresses and begun to wash all the blood before disinfect the wound. He noticed there was some stitches on his hand. When all of this was done, they looked at each other. He Tian brought his face really close to Mo Guan Shan's, letting the choice to the red haired man to close the distance between their faces. The ginger seemed to hesitate before he finally allowed the contact. The kiss begun sweetly and quickly gained in intensity when He Tian's tongues asked for permission to enter his mate's mouth.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that and for how long." He Tian whispered against his mate's lips between two kisses.

The alpha picked up the omega, still kissing him passionately before the ginger led the way to his room. He Tian laid him gently on the bed and slowly begun to undress Mo Guan Shan, kissing all around his body everytime he took off a piece of cloth, taking particularly his time on the belly. Impatient, Mo Guan Shan also begun to take off He Tian's clothes. Finally both naked, He Tian, on top of Mo Guan Shan, comfortably between his legs, put both his elbows at each side of the omega's face before laying his hands on the other's cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs.

"You're so beautiful."

At that comment, the red haired man turned a darker color of pink and simply grabbed He Tian's back.

"Shut up, asshole."

The dark haired alpha chuckled and a hand went down to find that Mo was already creating slick. Of course, He Tian was also pretty hard but he didn't think the feeling was mutual. Slowly, he slipped a finger inside the wet and warm heat of his mate who whimpered, back arching a little and nails digging into He Tian's back.

"Look at how wet you are. Just for me." The alpha murmured while kissing his mate's neck gently, taking advantage of the distraction to add another finger.

"Ah ! Fuck.." The omega moaned loudly before covering his mouth. "Get over with it. I want you inside me now, idiot."

"Are you sure ?" He Tian asked, adding another finger, pumping at a regular rhythm, knuckles deep inside the other's ass.

"Yes. I can't bear it anymore. I need more.. Fuck,He Tian !" Mo's back arched again, pressing their bellies together.

"Lay on your side. It will be easier."

Mo Guan Shan quickly obeyed and laid on his side after He Tian pulled off his fingers. Slowly, the alpha guided his hard length to Mo's hole and pushed in one swift motion, making the other gasped loudly. He let some time to his mate to adjust before he thrusted slowly. Eyes half open, the red haired man seemed in pure bliss.

"I missed you so much, Momo."

At these words, He Tian felt Mo clenched around his cock.

"You feel so good.." He Tian continued murmuring into the other's ear; feeling his mate clenching like crazy around his girth.

"Harder.."

"Not possible in that position,love.. Get on all four.."

Without being asked twice, Mo Guan Shan rolled onto his hands and knees, and He Tian didn't lose any time to kneel behind him and grabbed his hips, slamming back inside. The omega screamed in pleasure, arms slightly trembling before he went down on his elbows, feeling the fabric of the sheets underneath them on his cheek while He Tian seemed to try to fuck him into the mattress. He Tian loved how much of a screamer Mo Guan Shan was in bed, not so different from how he is outside of the room, always screaming in anger. But now, all he expressed was pleasure, making the alpha grunts in the same feeling. It was so good. They both felt so good. Suddenly, He Tian stopped his thrusts and his hands left his mate's hips. Mo frowned before turning his head to He Tian who simply grabbed the headboard for better leverage when he thrusted into his love,hard and deep, the sound of the skin clapping against each other very loud.. Mo's eyes widened and another loud scream of pleasure escaped his lips against his will.

"He..He Tian.. that's.. That's too much.. I.. I can't.." The ginger felt tears of pleasure streaming at the corners of his eyes.

"Of course you can. You feel so good, Momo. You're doing so well."

After these words, one of his hand left the headboard to rest on his mate's belly before it slipped down, fingers wrapping around the length as he begun to stroke it softly. The alpha was close and wanted to make his mate come first.

"No ! No ! He Tian !" Mo moaned loudly, lost in the carnal pleasure He Tian was offering him. "I'm..I'm coming !" The alpha could tell with the way the omega was clenching furiously around his shaft.

"Come on, come for me.." The dark haired man murmured sensually at his mate's ear.

That's all it took to Mo Guan Shan to come all over his chest, sobbing at the intensity of the orgasm. Seeing his mate in that state, so sexy, was also enough to make He Tian followed with his released after a few more thrusts, knotting his partner before kissing between Mo's shoulders blades. They were both panting heavily before the alpha collapsed on his side, pulling his omega close to his chest. Looking around, he grabbed some tissues to wash Mo's chest before pulling the blankets over their bodies. Kissing his temple gently, He Tian caressed the omega's baby belly. When he caught his breath, he noticed how sleepy the red haired man was and chuckled.

"That was really good."

It took some minutes for Mo Guan Shan to answer.

"Hmm. Not too terrible."

He Tian laughed and kissed his neck.

"Goodnight."

"Hm." Mo Guan Shan answered sleepily before definetely falling into Morpheus' arms.


	6. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian's father is a bastard again and Mo Guan Shan has to suffer the consequences of it.

The next day, He Tian woke up alone in his bed with a note on the pillow beside him.

_I left for work, fucker. Now, I think we should really talk about what happened. I finish my second job at 10 pm. I'll be at home by 11 pm. I didn't lock the door so don't you dare to fucking run away or do something today meaning that you'll have to leave._

_See ya, later loser Mo Guan Shan._

_Ps: Also, there's food in the fridge but don't eat everything, idiot, I must last the month with that._

The alpha could't help the grin on his face and stretched his body, taking the note with him before standing up, slipping the little piece of paper in his jeans when he put them on. He wore his shirt and walked to the kitchen, opening the cabinet and noticing there wasn't a lot of food. Frowning, the raven haired man decided to leave the apartment, finding a key under the carpet in front of the apartment. He found a nice bakery where he took his breakfast then went back to his own apartment that he was sharing with the mated pair. He Tian opened the door and noticed Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were still there despite the fact that it was in the middle of the week and they were supposed to be at the university. It could only mean two things: Jian Yi was in heat or Zhan Zheng Xi was in rut or both, as usually Jian Yi's heat triggered the other alpha's rut and vice versa. Okay, then it could mean three things. Sighing, He Tian took a quick shower, trying to ignore the blond omega's loud moans and his alpha's grunting. It did nothing to He Tian. The only one who could really excite him had red hair. But now, knowing that he was carrying his pups, He Tian was set off by this simple fact like a virgin teenager. Only thinking about it made him hard under the shower. The dark haired alpha wrapped his long fingers around his length, stroking slowly, the warmness and wetness of the shower allowing him to better imagine Mo Guan Shan's mouth wrapped around the thick girth of his cock instead of his hand. Of course, with these kind of thoughts, he didn't last long so much that it was nearly embarrassing. Cleaning himself a second time, the alpha stepped out of the shower and checked the hour. He still had some time in front of him. He wanted to buy some food to make a nice supper (well his omega would do it but he would at least bring the ingredients) for tonight. Checking his watch, he noticed it was only 6 in the afternoon. Sighing, he decided to go back to his omega's tiny apartment.

* * *

It was finally time when Mo Guan Shan was supposed to come back but He Tian noticed that the red haired man was late.That was unusual. Suddenly, his phone begun to buzz and the alpha took it hastily. An unknown number sent him a picture of Mo Guan Shan in a work uniform. It seemed that the pic had been taken a few minutes ago. Panicking, He Tian tried to call the red haired man but no one answered. The dark haired alpha begun to think quickly. He decided to call Jian Yi. If he was lucky, they were done fucking and were sleeping. Lucky him, Jian Yi answered.

"He Tian ?" The blonde answered sleepily.

"Jian Yi, I need your help. Where is Mo's second work ?"

"Why do you need to know that ?"

"Jian Yi," He Tian used his _alpha's_ voice "I think he is in trouble."

A silence followed.

"I swear if it is to do something funny."

" _Jian Yi."_ He Tian said coldly, which was something really unusual for the cheeky alpha.

"You know that bowling ? The only in town actually. He work there until 10 pm."

"Thank you." The dark haired man said quickly before hanging up, leaving the other's apartment and running to his car, driving as fast as he could to the building. Of course, everything was already closed and dark. Angrily, He Tian kicked the steering wheel and decided to check one more time if Mo Guan Shan didn't return to his place. Unfortunately, the red haired man was nowhere to be seen. Shutting the door violently, the young man wanted to scream and break everything around him. Hands in his hair, He Tian was in the streets, looking around him, still hoping that Mo Guan Shan was simply late and that picture was simply a joke.

* * *

All that was left for Mo Guan Shan was to take the rubbish out. When he was finally done, he changed and left the building. A uneasy feeling was growing in his belly, making him walk faster when he noticed a few men in black following him. Unfortunately, these men achieved to keep up with him, laying a cloth that smelt strongly against his mouth. Mo Guan Shan resisted and achieved to kick the man with his elbow in the belly, making him release the omega. As fast as he could with his baby belly, the young omega ran, feeling very dizzy because of the substance they achieved to lay over his face. He didn't run long before blackness took over his whole body. When he woke up a few hours after, he felt a pain at the side at his head, feeling a little bump and put his hands directly on his belly, panicked.

"Don't worry for your child. Everything's fine."

Mo Guan Shan jumped at the other man's voice before he noticed he was lying on a bed, a chain around his ankle,stopping him from escaping. The red haired omega recognized the man in front of him. It was He Tian's older brother. Gulping, he sat and looked at the older alpha.

"Why am I here ? I paid for all my father's debts. You told me you'd leave me alone."

"It has nothing to do with you. Nothing personal, omega. He Tian cares a lot about you. You're our way to reason with him. Otherwise he would never come here. He'd been ignoring our calls for a long time."

Mo Guan Shan frowned, sighing. He really didn't want to be involved in that situation. It had nothing to do with him. All he wanted was to talk with He Tian about their children. That's all. He felt nothing for him. Well, that was what he was trying to say to himself, knowing that it wasn't the case last night. Remembering their torrid night made him lay on his side again.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as you do what we say."

"Like hell I will." Mo Guan Shan mumbled angrily before feeling a kick. Sighing, he couldn't implicate his children in that stupid quarrel between He Tian and his father. Why everytime he had to be with the alpha, something bad happened to him ? Just like that time when he had been beaten up badly because He Tian went threatening a stupid gang about leaving the red haired alone. They thought he complained to He Tian and came to beat him up because they had been also beat up to the pulp. He Tian could simply not mind his own business when it comes to the omega. He Cheng tossed a bottle water to him and some bread.

"I guess you didn't eat yet, right ?"

Mo Guan Shan mumbled some insult before opening the bottle. His mouth felt really dry for some reason and he really needed water. Slowly, he also opened the bread and smelled it.

"It is not poisoned."

"Like hell I would know. You fucking kidnap me to get He Tian here. How can I know you don't want to kill me ?"

"You're more useful alive."

Mo Guan Shan winced a little before tasting the bread.

* * *

Driving like a mad man, He Tian arrived quickly at his father's mansion. Leaving the car in front of the car, the dark haired alpha climbed the step three by three before erupting into his father's office. The older alpha dismissed everyone and smirked at his son.

"Tian. What a pleasant surprise."

"Where is he ?!" The son barked.

"Who ?" The father faked the innocence.

"You know who. Mo Guan Shan !"

"Oh. Him." The older alpha walked to his desk and sat, rummaging through his things before getting a folder. "I told you it was better for him if you don't see him anymore, right ?" The man opened the folder where there was a few pictures of He Tian and Mo Guan Shan on their last date, particularly the one where he is caressing the back of the ginger's neck with his thumb. Sighing, He Tian slammed his fists against the desk.

"He has nothing to do with it."

"You only seem to understand when it comes to him."

"We mated."

"I don't care. Marry that girl and I'll leave him alone for good."

Gritting his teeth, the young alpha slowly nodded.

"I'll do everything you wants. Let me bring him back to his place."

His father seemed satisfied and took his phone to call He Tian's older brother.

* * *

He Cheng hang up and looked at the red haired omega. Walking to the other man, he freed the pregnant man and led him outside.

"Seems like He Tian came finally." He said before opening the door of the car for Mo Guan Shan. He entered without answering, arms wrapped around himself and looking outside for the whole ride. For what he saw, he had been kept in a warehouse. They arrived in front of a big mansion, the biggest Mo Guan Shan had ever seen. He Cheng opened the door again for the omega who stepped outside hesitantly. Slowly, he followed the alpha and as soon as he walked into a big office where He Tian was sitting on a couch, leg shaking like crazy. His mate stood up quickly and rushed to his omega before wrapping his jacket around Mo Guan Shan, inspecting him to see if everything was fine. When he noticed the bump on the side of his head, He Tian snarled harshly at his brother and father before leaving the giant house with the ginger. Without a word they drove back to the red haired man's apartment. In front of the door, Mo looked at his alpha, trying to find his gaze.

"Want to come inside ?" Mo proposed shyly, trying to make He tian looking at him instead at the floor,his heart beating like crazy.

"No. It' better if we don't see each other again."

"But.. with what we did yesterday.." The omega felt like he would cry right now. Was He Tian really rejecting him again ?

Of course, the raven haired alpha felt the distress of his omega but fought his instincts.

"It meant nothing. Just one night stand, you know. Honestly, you're way too naive, my poor Mo Guan Shan. Some sweet words and you fell into my trap." He Tian was forcing an evil smirk that made the omega slap him.

"Great, because I don't want to see you again, fucker !"  He shouted before throwing the other's jacket at his face and slamming the door violently. Finally inside, out of He Tian's sight, the omega sat on the floor and began to sob. He couldn't help it. The omega in him was completely heartbroken. His children would have to live without a father, just like he did after he turned 8. The alpha winced and grabbed his jacket, his heart hurting. He never thought it would be so hard to be with the one you truly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter ! Happy new year for everyone who will read that tomorrow and even to the one reading it today ! Your heart has been broken reading it ? Mine had been while writting it. And believe me, it's not over... See you at next chapter and thank you so much for all these nice comments ! :)


	7. Happy event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a lot of jump in time guys !

After the confrontation, He Tian didn’t leave his bed for two days before he decided to take his life in charge again, going to university. It was hard when all he could feel was his omega’s anxiety and distress. Nothing never hurt so much in his life. The bonded pair he lived with was too much in their little world with Jian Yi’s heat that they didn’t notice anything. For Mo Guan Shan’s part, he never felt so bad in his life. Being rejected once was already painful enough but twice. Of course, the red haired man tried his best to not let his mood influences his work. He needed that money for when he’d be obligated to stop his job. Honestly, the omega was happy that he didn’t mark He Tian back that night. He really had no wish to feel how proud the alpha was of himself. And they went back on their lives like this, pretending that nothing happened, leaving the mates heartbroken.

* * *

_Four months later._

All he could feel was pain. Painpainpainpainpain. Mo Guan Shan needed his phone. It was the new year in China and he really hoped that Jian Yi stayed in town despite that important event. A hand laid on his belly, he took deep breath before calling his friend who answered directly. It was rare of the red haired omega to call the blonde therefore that could explain the rapidity of the answer.

“Momo ? Is everything okay ?” The blonde asked with a worried tone. All he could answer was a pained panting. He really felt pathetic and miserable.

“I..They..are..coming.” He whimpered as another wave of pain passed through his body.

“We’ll be there as soon as possible !” Jian Yi nearly screamed before hanging up, Mo closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as the pain slowly went down. He knew it was only the beginning. For the moment, the contractions were really far away from each other but when the time will come for them to discover the world, he knew it would be another story. Ten minutes later, he heard a loud thud on the door and the opening of it, Jian Yi nearly running to him.

“I’m sorry.. It’s new year..”

“Don’t worry ! We still have two others days to celebrate it with you and your little pups !” The blonde said loudly, slowly helping Mo Guan Shan to stand up, supporting him with Zhan Zheng Xi to walk to the car.

The alpha also took the red haired’s bag and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. He really didn’t want his omega’s friend to give birth on his leather’s seats. They costed a lot of money. When they finally arrived, Mo Guan Shan filled in some papers before he get a room. A nurse came to explain to him everything he needed to know and if he needed a peridural. The ginger refused, knowing perfectly that he wouldn’t completely feel himself down there and he was way too afraid that he would not be able to push if needed. It took a total of eight hours before he was totally dilated and ready to give birth, Jian Yi staying at his side and asking nearly every minutes if he needed something, which, of course, pissed off the red haired man who was suffering. Of course, they yelled at each other and Jian Yi even ended crying before Mo actually apologized. The nurses led him in the room where they spread his legs awkwardly. Honestly, was it necessary to be five to help someone to give birth ? Right now, he decided that it wasn’t the most important topic and focused his attention on the voice of the woman who was guiding him through it.

_Breathe. Great. Push. Stop pushing. Breathe._

He listened to these word nearly religiously, holding Jian Yi’s hand who was already crying like a baby while his mate waited outside.

“Stop..stop crying. They..They’re not even there yet..” Mo tried to calm his fellow omega, squeezing his hand gently before pushing again.

Right now, the red haired man didn’t feel at his best, all sticky with sweat and that disgusting liquid that was coming from between his legs. It was a real mess. But when he heard the scream of his babies, he knew it worthed it. When the nurse put them in his arms, he smiled like an idiot. They smelled like him. Normally, He Tian should have been here to also scent them but he wasn’t. The red haired man sighed a little before focusing on the happiness of having his babies who were already looking for the soft nipples to latch onto. He laughed softly before giving in, estimating that they had suffered enough only to come in this world and that they deserved a price for coming here safely. When he was done, the doctor made some routine exams on his babies to see if they could walk correctly and if they were reacting to light, which they did. During the inspection, the nurses cleaned him quickly before bringing him back to his room, Jian Yi still crying profusely. In the room, all Mo Guan Shan really did was breastfeeding the twins under the gaze of Jian Yi who seemed to calm down a little bit to have a proper look on Mo Guan Shan’s little angels. A soft knock was heard on the door just after he finished to feed them. It was a nurse, holding two little bracelets in her hands. Smiling, she walked to Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi sitting on chairs beside the bed.

“I’m glad everything went well.”

“It did thanks to you, thank you.” Mo Guan Shan answered, his children asleep in his arms.

“You did all the work.” The nurse smiled widely, truly happy that everything was fine.

“I’m here for their names.” Mo Guan Shan nodded. Of course he thought of names. He even mentioned them to He Tian during their date and the alpha didn’t restrain himself, judging necessary to say the ones he liked the most.

“Guan Yi for the girl and Kuan Ti for the boy.” The red haired man whispered before caressing his twins’ cheeks. The nurse kept smiling, nodding before wrapping the bracelets carefully around the tiny wrists and left after she gave some advices for the babies.

Jian Yi helped Mo Guan Shan to put them in bed and took at least a thousand pictures of the asleep newborns. For the first time in these nine past months, Mo Guan Shan felt relaxed. __

* * *

During one of these annoying family dinner, traditional for new year, He Tian felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He excused himself before going to the balcony. It was a message from Jian Yi. Sighing, he opened it and saw that the omega sent him a picture. Frowning, he opened the picture and saw it was two babies, sleeping and holding each other’s hand.

_“Here are your pups, idiot. Guan Yi and Kuan Ti. Happy new year. ;)”_

He Tian smiled like an idiot, running his thumb on the screen and saving the picture. He quickly put the phone in his pocket when his fiancee joined him with a glass.

“Thanks.” He said politely, accepting the glass before sipping the champagne.

“Is everything alright ? You seem in a better mood.” The woman asked softly.

“Yes, I guess it’s just the alcohol getting to my head.” He offered the other alpha one of his brightest and fakest smile before they went back inside.

* * *

 

_Two years later._

“Welcome to starbuk, what do you wish to order ?” Mo Guan Shan asked to the three giggling girls in front of him.

During these few years, he changed, of course. He had a pretty nice collection of piercings on the entire length of his  right ear and, of course because he was weak, the pair of earrings He Tian offered him in middle school. His hair were shorter but the undercut remained. After he took the orders and asked for their names, he took care of the next client who was a flashy guy wearing sunglasses inside. Mo Guan Shan thought it was really ridiculous but didn’t mutter a word, knowing that this strange man was a client. In front of the omega, the strange man took off his glasses, as if he wanted to have a better look of the ginger.Embarrassed, the omega coughed a little bit.

“Can I take your order ?”

“Oh no, your colleague already did. Are you interested in modeling ?”

“Are you kidding ?” Mo frowned. He never thought he was attractive.

Well, at least, he never thought he was attractive to someone beside his mother and the persons coming here to have their coffees.

“It is really well paid. What about trying with a few pictures ? You’ll get paid of course and if you don’t like it you still can stop.” Noticing how serious the man in front of him was, Mo simply frowned harder.

“Listen, kid. We won’t ask for weird pictures or anything. It is really modeling. Here, take my card and if you change your mind, contact me.” He looked around before grabbing a pen. “Behind the card is the price I’m willing to pay for a few pictures of you as a trying. It is a minimum. If you really become popular, you’ll win even more.”

“I’ll think of it.” The man seemed satisfied and took his coffee before leaving the shop.

When Mo Guan Shan came back home this night, he kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his two years old little monster. When the twins were put to bed, he talked about the strange encounter he had the morning. Of course, his mother only encouraged him to at least try and take his precautions because in this world, omegas were always used even if the most famous models were omegas. Sighing, Mo Guan Shan went to bed full of doubts, the card on his nightstand.

It took three weeks for Mo Guan Shan to call that strange man back. The stranger seemed to immediately recognize him despite the fact it had been a long time. The man presented himself as Lu-Hsing. He spoke quickly, arranging a meeting with the red haired man in a studio to make some pictures and see if he was really fit to model as a professional. The ginger accepted and they met that day. Of course, at the beginning, Mo Guan Shan was a little awkward and nervous before he let the voice of the photographer guides him during the shoot. After all, what bad could happen ? Not being accepted ? He wasn’t even really interested in that job but they said they’d pay him and he was simply posing for some foreign brand. When the photoshoot was done, Lu-Hsing seemed satisfied with his work and gave him an envelope with 15000 yuans. Mo’s eyes widened at the amount of money he made simply with a few pictures.

“Would you be interested to work with me ?”

Of course, this question already had its answer.

* * *

 

_Two years later._

Mo was back in his dressing room, sat on his chair while a young woman fixed his makeup (well, his complexion as he refused to put on woman’s makeup as he said: _“I am a male omega. I must stay masculine.”)._ Grabbing his phone, the young omega checked his instagram (that he had been forced to make after his manager Lu-Hsing told him it would be good as he was becoming quite popular). Sighing, he looked at the door impatiently before looking at his phone again. His break was only lasting ten minutes and he really wished that his mother would come in time with the twins.

He knew that the traffic in Milan sucked and that the hotel was really far away from where he was currently but the young omega really wanted to see his children before he’d walk on the catwalk. Suddenly, the door opened and two balls of energy ran in toward their mother’s arms. Laughing softly, he welcomed them with a big hug and ravished their faces with kisses before greeting his mother.

“Thanks mom.” He whispered and his mother smiled.

“I know it means a lot for you to see them before the shows.”

The omega simply smiled and nodded before turning to Kuan Ti and Guan Yi who were already eating the candies Mo Guan Shan asked especially for them. He knew he was being a bad mother by letting his children eating sweets before dinner but he really was weak to their smiles. Suddenly, his manager entered and said it was nearly time. Taking a deep breath, he kissed his family a last time before they took their seats at the front row to look at Mo Guan Shan who was in backstage.

When Momo’s mother sat with the two four years old monsters, the last person she thought she would see at front row was He Tian with a mysterious woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm terrible to end the chapter like this.. :p


	8. Marriage ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian and Mo Guan Shan meeting again and some fluff between Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi.

In the backstage, Mo Guan Shan took a deep breath. He felt a little better after he saw his children. Looking around, he smiled gently as he saw one of his fellow model that he could tolerate. He made quite an impression in the modeling world with his red hair and his well built figure (for an omega). The music begun and the models begun their shows. The designer wanted Mo Guan Shan to close the fashion show with a very unique piece. A military outfit revisited which consist of Mo Guan Shan wearing the entire military outfit but instead of having pants, he had shorts and a crop top with a helmet and boots. Of course, no one would never go to war like that but it would really surprise the audience. Finally, the last song begun and Mo made his entrance. All eyes on him, the red haired simply walked in front of him,focused on an imaginary point. He really didn’t want to focus on the crowd with his heart beating like this. This was an important event and even though it’s been two years that he was in the business, he also know how easily he would be replaced. When the show was finally done, he eventually breathe and changed his outfit before his mother rushed to his dressing room. Seeing how disheveled his mother looked, Mo frowned.

  
“Ma’ ? What’s wrong ?” And that’s then he noticed the twins weren’t with him.

  
“He Tian is here and Guan Yi rushed to him. I don’t know why she did, she is so shy usually. And of course, Kuan Ti followed her.”

  
“It’s instinct.” The ginger gritted his teeth in anger.

  
“I’m so sorry, I thought it would be better to come here to tell you directly.”

  
Noticing that his mother seemed on the edge of crying, Mo Guan Shan calmed down. Since when his mother was afraid of him ? She wasn’t a babysitter nor his secretary or maid. He knew he had no right to speak or treat her like this. But He Tian was really a sensitive topic.

  
“You should not be sorry. It couldn’t be helped. I’ll talk to him, thanks Ma’.” He smiled genuinely before leaving the dressing room.

  
When he went back to the backstage, He Tian was speaking with the designer,carrying the twins who were unconsciously rubbing their cheeks against He Tian’s scent glands. It was literally scent marking, the one they lacked of when they came to this world. On the other hand, He Tian didn’t seem to be bothered by that, the room full of happy alpha pheromones. When the dark haired man ended his discussion with his designer, he turned to the omega, his lips arboring that smirk that Mo guan Shan hated so much.

  
“Hello, Momo. How have you been ?”

  
“Good until I saw your face. Guan Yi, Kuan Ti.” Their pups’ ear perked up at their mother’s voice, finally turning their heads toward him. “Come here.” He said sternly.

  
As Guan Yi was ready to leave He Tian’s arms, Kuan Ti threw a tantrum. When they were on the floor, the little boy pitched himself on the floor and rolled on it, screaming and crying that he wanted to stay with He Tian to have the ice cream “the nice sir” promised earlier. Sighing, it was in these moments that Mo Guan Shan really wanted to hit his son because he always dragged Guan Yi in his tantrum, the little girl simply imitating her brother. With another heavy sigh,he kneeled in front of them.  
“Alright, let’s go eat that ice cream.”  
Even if Mo Guan Shan knew why they were in that state (because they were tired as they didn’t have their nap because of the show), he gave up and the twins stopped their crying fit before standing up and smiling as if nothing happened. Yeah, Mo Guan Shan was really too weak.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the shop, the twins ran inside and He Tian looked at his mate.

  
“You’re beautiful.”

  
“Shut up asshole and let’s get over it as soon as possible.”

  
The dark haired alpha chuckled before holding the door for the omega. Finally inside, they let the twins chose their ice cream and He Tian ordered a coffee while Mo Guan Shan simply stick to a lemonade. They sat at a table near the window (they just let the little monsters chose) while they stay quiet. Suddenly, Kuan Ti broke the silence.

  
“Mommy, I want to pee.”

  
Mo Guan Shan simply nodded and leaded the little boy to the restroom while He Tian rubbed Guan Yi’s mouth with a napkin. Honestly, except for the hair, Guan Yi was the exact copycat of Mo Guan Shan with her soft edges and green eyes. Damn, even her nose and lips were the same as Mo Guan Shan’s but dark hair suited her so well. Yawning, the little girl climbed into his arms and get comfortable while the alpha purred softly to help her to fall asleep and feel safe. It was more out of instinct than anything else but he caressed her hair until she was totally asleep. That’s the moment his red haired mate decide to come back with the little boy in his arms, looking as exhausted as his sister. Kuan Ti, just like his sister, was also a piece of art for He Tian. He had the red hair of his mother but his rough edges were the ones of He Tian. They both had their eyes green. A rare but such beautiful color. Honestly, their pups were perfects. Of course, the alpha followed their croissance through pictures Jian Yi sent him but seeing them in real was...breathtaking. When Mo Guan Shan sat down, Kuan Ti was asleep in his arms.

  
“He fell asleep on the toilet.” He chuckled softly, caressing the ginger little pup’s hair.

  
He Tian laughed softly.

  
“She also fell asleep.”

  
Then, a long silence begun, the mates looking in each other’s eyes.

  
“Can we talk ? I know what I have done to you is unforgivable but, honestly, it’s better if you are not a part of my world. You would end up hurt. But I cannot be away from our pups and from you any longer. That’s why I came today. I want things to be clear between us. I want to be with you but I cannot. I’m getting married next year. An arranged marriage. I don’t love her. I tried my best to keep pushing the wedding’s date, telling that I didn’t want to marry during my studies but I’m already in my fourth year in law school and next year is my last.”

  
“What it has to do with me ? If you want to see the pups, we can manage that. I don’t care that you’re getting married.”

  
He Tian smirked, laying his free hand on Mo’s neck where he left two marks: one on his scent gland and the other on the back of his neck. Two marks were unusual unless you were soul bonded and with the way He Tian treated him, Mo thought that there was probably another explanation.

  
“I know that you’re lying. Anyways, I want you as my mate, not someone else. Marry me.”

  
_How romantic_ was the first thing Mo Guan Shan thought. But He Tian wasn’t known to be romantic. He was frank and a little bit spoilt. He knew what he wanted.

  
“Why now ?”

  
“Now, my father can’t do anything to you. You’re famous, you have money. You already carried my pups. He won’t be able to say no.”

  
“And what about the girl ?”

  
“I’ll apologize to her family.”

  
Mo Guan Shan hesitated. After all he’d been through because of the alpha, he didn’t know. But their pups already seemed to like him. And if he was married, these alpha’s pricks would stop to harass him during photoshoots, right ?

  
“You’re not obligated to answer right now.”

  
Mo nodded.

  
“I’m making dinner next tuesday. Jian Yi and Zhan will be there. They want to see our children. You can come if you want. I’ll give you my answer this day.”

  
He tian seemed surprised that Mo Guan Shan didn’t reject him immediately and nodded happily. They finished their drinks and left the place with their asleep children in their arms. When they arrived in front of Mo’s hotel room, the red haired man let his mate enter to lay Guan Yi on her bed.

  
“Thanks.”

  
“Goodnight.” He Tian simply said before pecking Mo’s lip quickly.

  
“You fucker !” He whispered. “Go die !”

  
He Tian chuckled before leaving the room. He had another problem he must face in his own room.

* * *

 

“So you know Mo Guan Shan ?” He Tian’s fiancée asked, sitting on the bed while the dark haired alpha was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

  
The man frowned a little before spitting the excess of toothpaste and looking at the woman he was supposed to marry.

  
“Remember when I told you I’d never love you because I had a mate ?”

  
“Yes ?” The alpha woman said dryly.

  
“Momo is my mate and we already had pups together.”

  
“That’s why you wanted to come ? Why taking me along ?”

  
“To not make myself suspicious toward my father. You told me you also loved someone, right Li Wei ? i think I just found a way to get us out of this arranged marriage.”

  
Li Wei smiled a little and nodded.

  
“I trust you.”

  
He Tian finished to brush his teeth before going to bed.

* * *

 

Cuddling on the couch in front of a movie they weren’t really interested in, Jian Yi sipped his wine, the comforting scent of his alpha making him sleepy.

  
“Hey StupidYi. Don’t fall asleep on me, you’re too heavy and you’ll sleep on the couch.”

  
The blonde omega pouted cutely before taking another mouthful of his beverage.

  
“I’m not sleeping and I won’t fall asleep. It’s just the movie that you chose. It’s boring. There’s not even a sex scene in it !”

  
“You’re really a pervert.” Zhan rolled his eyes, more amused than anything with his mate’s behavior.

  
“You’re not complaining about it during your ruts.”

  
Zhan Zheng Xi’s face took a nice shade of crimson and the alpha looked away.

  
“I’m not myself during my ruts, you know that.”

  
“I know. But I like this Xixi. The savage one.” Jian Yi giggled in front of his embarrassed mate.

  
“Shut up and watch the documentary, you’ll sleep less idiot tonight.”

  
“Meanie !” The blonde pouted again before pecking his mate’s lips. “You watch it, I’ll get ready for bed, I’m too tired anyways and it doesn’t interest me how to build bridges.” Jian Yi gulped down the rest of his wine before getting ready for bed.

  
Eventually, Zhan Zheng Xi joined him in bed and wrapped his strong arms around his love.

  
“Already sleeping ?” Zhan murmured at the other’s ear.

  
Jian Yi shivered. Of course he wasn’t sleeping. He couldn’t sleep without the alpha. The blonde kept his eyes shut, pretending. Slowly, the brown haired man’s hand slowly moved down, sliding under the tee shirt (the only piece of cloth) that Jian Yi was wearing. Of course, it belonged to Zhan Zheng Xi. The alpha wasn’t surprised to see that his omega wasn’t wearing any underwear. Smirking, Zhan slowly begun to tease the front of Jian Yi’s most intimate part. Without being to help it, the omega moaned softly, opening his eyes and wrapping an arm around the other male’s neck from behind. The warmth of the alpha was nearly too much. His scent was nearly too much. His caresses were nearly too much. But he was addicted. Addicted to his touches, his kisses, his love. While the alpha slowly jerked him off, slick was running from his butthole to his thighs and soft moans were escaping his plump lips.

  
“I’m happy I achieved to wake you up.”

  
Only a moan came as an answer and Zhan seemed satisfied with this. He  increased the pace of his caress until his mate came in his hand.

  
“Take me, please, alpha.” Jian Yi moaned breathlessly, still lost in his previous orgasm. And it all it took Zhan Zheng Xi to turn Jian Yi to make him lay on his back before ramming inside him, the slapping of their skins, he loud moans of the omega and the grunts of the alpha the only sounds in the dark bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter ! I don't know when I'll be able to post again because my Schedule is super tight but I'll try to post the faster possible ! See ya soon guys ! :)


	9. Happy ending ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF WITH A LITTLE BIT OF SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter ! I hope you will like it ! Here is the last chapter for this part. Thank you for reading "New beginning" ! Hope I'll se you at the next level. This will be part of a collection and I'll probably will post the first one shot this weekend if I have the time guys ! (exams are kicking my ass, right after my internship; duh)

When Mo Guan Shan woke up that morning, he was nervous. Nervous because today, He Tian would join them for dinner. He took a long time before finally deciding to leave his bed. The red haired omega yawned and went to the kitchen to do breakfast. He only begun when the twins ran into the living room and the kitchen to greet their mother. Smiling, Mo kneeled down and hugged them tightly. He’d never get tired of this routine. The ginger man told them to go in the living room until he finished the breakfast and they obeyed quickly. Smiling, the omega finished the pancakes before bringing the plates to his children.

* * *

Kneeling in front of Kuan Ti, Mo Guan Shan readjusted his clothes, nervously waiting for the guests. The doorbell rang and the ginger stood up quickly, walking toward the wooden door before opening it. Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi were there, the twins running excitedly in their arms.

  
“Uncle !” the twins laughed when the pair carried them in their arms, hugging them tightly before Mo invited them inside.

  
Of course, he warned the couple that He Tian was invited but he he didn’t say anything about the proposal. They all sat on the couch, Mo and Zhan having small talk and sipping wine while Jian Yi played with the children. The blonde loved them more than anything and was really talented with kids. Of course, the red haired man wondered why they didn’t have children yet. When the doorbell rang again, the omega tensed up and slowly stood up before his legs brought him to the door, nearly automatically, the strong scent behind the door irresistibly attracting him. He gathered enough courage to open the door on a smiling He Tian, holding a bottle of red wine.

  
“I hope I’m not late.”  
“No, you’re just in time. Come in.”  
“Thanks.”

  
The dark haired alpha stepped inside, kissing his mate’s cheek gently. The omega felt a weakness in his knees, slick slowly running down his thigh. He knew it was dangerous to invite him nearing his heat but he had a plan and having his heat next week was really convenient. When He Tian entered the living room, the twins left Jian Yi’s arms and ran to him instinctively. He carried them both after he gave the bottle to his mate and showered their faces in kisses. The twins giggled loudly.

  
“I have gifts for you in my car. I’ll bring them later if your mommy told me you were nice kids and if you behave tonight. Particularly you, Kuan Ti.”

  
The little boy pouted a little at the remark and Guan Yi laughed, rubbing her face against He Tian’s scent gland. They stayed like this for a few minutes before the alphas in the room met each other’s gaze. A tension rose up in the living room before their respective mates tried to calm it down. Jian Yi caressed the brown haired alpha’s cheek while Mo held He Tian’s hand.

  
“You two, calm down. We are here between friends. We must enjoy the evening. Not ruin it.” Jian Yi said.

  
A loud grunt came from both of them before they both nodded. It was a temporary peace for the sake of their mates. Sighing in relief, things seemed to get back to normal and they begun the aperitif. Conversation was easy, the twins playing together while they spoke. Finally, when Mo noticed the twins were a little bit tired, he decided to serve the dish and the conversation kept going smoothly punctuated by some laugh because the twins did. The atmosphere was nice while the friends caught up all the time they didn’t see each other. Mainly, the conversation was between the omegas, with some interventions from the alphas. Mo gave the dessert quickly when he noticed his children yawning and rubbing their eyes. When the dinner was done, Jian Yi helped Mo Guan Shan to put the young ones in bed and when they were in bed, the alphas kissed them goodnight before they all went back to living room.

  
“We will also leave. Thank you for the dinner, it was really great.” Jian Yi smiled brightly before hugging his fellow omega. Mo Guan Shan tensed without hugging him back.  
“See you next time, Jian Yi.” Mo petted the blonde’s hair gently before Zhan Zheng Xi also say his goodbye.  
They left the mates alone. Slowly, He Tian took the omega’s hand in his’.  
“Have you think about what I asked you the other day ?”  
“I did. And I have my conditions to accept it. I mean, it would be useless to refuse because you’re the only one I can have sex with. And my heats are way more painful now that we mated.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“My heat is next week. Spend it with me. Refresh my mate bite and let me bite you.”  
“Everything you want.”  
“And, when my heat is over, I want to top.”  
“All the time ?!”  
“Of course not, idiot, just to try and if I like it, we take turns.”  
He Tian gulped. It was rare of an omega to want to top but it was rarer for an alpha to bottom. The dark haired man slowly think about it.  
“Well, I agree.”  
“Fine, then I’ll accept your proposal, only after we made these things.”  
He Tian smirked and nodded. Why did he feel like if he was the one who lost something ? The dark haired alpha never had been the bottom. But if it was the only way to have Mo Guan Shan, he could do that little sacrifice.  
“What about the girl you’re supposed to married ?”  
“I took care of it.”  
Mo frowned, looking at He Tian quizzically.  
“I didn’t kill her, geez. One of my friend in Tokyo is a hacker. He put all the money of her father on an account and she left with her love and the money. Now that her father is poor, he is useless for us.”  
“You know people from Tokyo ?”  
“Of course I do. But that’s a story for another day.” He pecked Mo’s lips gently. “I need to leave now.”  
The red haired man slowly nodded before accompanying the alpha to the door.  
“I do really have gifts for Guan Yi and Kuan Ti. Can I come back tomorrow to give it to them ?”  
“Of course.”

  
He Tian smiled a little and kissed Mo Guan Shan again.

  
“Stop it, fucker, I thought you’d have somewhere else to be.”

  
The dark haired alpha smirked and nodded, proud of the redness on Mo’s cheeks.

* * *

  
Mo Guan Shan was woken up by the ring of his phone. Groaning, he noticed that it was his manager calling. The ginger had been clear that a few days before his heat, he didn’t want to be disturbed. He picked his phone up and answered.

  
“What ?” He nearly barked.  
“I’m sorry to disturb you but I really need you for a photoshoot today.”  
“No. You know I spend these days with my children because I won’t see them for a whole week. We agreed on that.”  
“I’m sorry, you know I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t important.”  
Mo sighed deeply.  
“Alright. Give me the address.”

  
His manager thanked him profusely before hanging up. Mo Guan Shan grunted and stood up, calling his mother to take care of the twins.

* * *

When He Tian knocked on the door, he didn’t expect to see Mo Guan Shan’s mother opening the door.

  
“Hello, auntie.” He said politely with a charming smile, arms full of gifts for the twins. “Mo is here ?”  
“Hello, He Tian.” She smiled gently. “No, his manager called him in emergency this morning for a shoot. I don’t know when he will be back.”  
“Oh.”

  
Noticing how upset He Tian was, the red haired woman opened the door a little bit more.

  
“Do you want to get in and eat lunch with us ? Guan Yi and Kuan Ti are in their room if you want to see them.”  
“Is it alright ?” The dark haired alpha asked hopefully. He knew that despite the soft spot Mo’s mother had for him in the past, all the sadness he brought to her only son made her lose all sympathy for him.  
“Of course. My Mo seemed to accept you. Then I’ll do the same. But I swear if you make him suffer again, I’ll personally take care of your case.”  
The tone she used made him shiver and her aura was simply terrifying. Where was the nice and sweet beta mommy ? He Tian seemed a lot of bad guys in his life because of his family affiliation but never he had been afraid. Now, that foreign feeling crept up his chest.  
“Thanks.”

  
He stepped in and spent the day with his family.

* * *

That night, Mo Guan Shan went back home exhausted. He greeted his mother who was reading a book at the dining table and went straight to the couch where his mother told him the twins were. His eyes widened and his heart get a little warmer when he saw He Tian on his back, snoring loudly while the twins slept on his chest. The alpha’s arms were wrapped protectively around their pups. Turning to his mother who was smiling tenderly, he couldn’t help to let his lips form a little and honest smirk. He shook He Tian gently, feeling a little hot as his body reacted to the alpha’s pheromones. Nearing your heat with your mate in the same room was harder than the omega thought. Sighing softly, He Tian slowly opened his eyes,smirking widely and caressing his pups’ heads to wake them up. Grumpily, the little ones opened their eyes and instantly reacted to their mother’s scent, nuzzling against his neck. This time, Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help the big smile breaking his face.

* * *

  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright ?” His mother asked, the twins gripping his legs tightly,weeping.  
“Yes.” He turned to He Tian who was in the kitchen, getting some protein bar for his heat. “I think I’ll be fine.”

  
His mother nodded and smiled tenderly before kissing his cheek, taking the twins’ hands who were still crying at the idea of leaving their parents for a week. Sighing he turned to He Tian again who gathered enough food for the week and a lot of water bottles.

  
“I’ll go make my nest.”

  
The alpha nodded and brought everything in the room before going back to the living room to watch TV. Half an hour later, Mo Guan Shan came back and looked around, taking the dark haired man’s jacket and went back to the room. Night slowly fell and He Tian yawned a little. He decided to take a shower as his mate was still busy with his nest. When he was done, the alpha stepped into the room, a giant nest constituted of fluffly blankets, He Tian’s jacket and a few items from their pups in the middle of the bed. Carefully, the future attorney stepped in.

  
“Can I come in ?”

  
Mo Guan Shan simply nodded and He Tian climbed into the nest, hugging the omega to his bare chest.

  
“My heat wasn’t suppose to come so soon, it’s because of you.” He hissed and He Tian laughed.  
“Well, I can feel my rut nearing. And it’s also because of you.” The dark haired alpha murmured at the other’s ear, bucking his hips against his mate’s butt.  
At that action, Mo groaned.  
“Let me sleep, pervert.”  
He Tian laughed again before obeying, letting his mate sleep

* * *

  
In the middle of the night, Mo Guan Shan felt hot. Very hot. And slick was pouring from his hole like crazy, staining the sheet underneath him. He tried to move but two strong arms were keeping him captive. Shivering, the musky and masculine scent reached his nostrils, making the slick between his legs flows faster. He Tian woke up, grunting at the sweet smell of his omega. Instinctively, his grip on his mate tightened and his lips looked hungrily for the fevery skin. A moan echoed through the room, Mo Guan Shan’s eyes rolling back when his alpha’s hand began to move to the south, stroking his already leaking member softly.  
Slowly, He Tian laid Mo Guan Shan on his back, placing himself comfortably between his mate’s legs.

  
“He Tian.. It’s here..” The red haired man whimpered, wrapping his arms around his alpha, craving his length inside.  
“I know, baby. I’ll take care of you.” The dark haired alpha murmured gently before spreading the other’s legs widely, having a perfect view of the tight ring of muscle, clenching furiously and needing to be filled.

  
Unconsciously, He Tian licked his lips, feeling his rut kicking in. Slowly, he inserted a finger inside, earning a loud moan of his omega. Mo Guan Shan’s back arched as his nails dug into He Tian’s skin. Feeling how easy a finger slipped in and out and feeling a little impatient, he added two more fingers. When his mate was stretched out correctly (even if omegas in heat didn’t really need it), He Tian entered him in one thrust, making the other scream in pleasure, finally getting what he wanted since the beginning.

  
“A..alpha ! There… There, please, right there..” The omega begged as He Tian quickly found Mo’s sweet spot.  
“Baby… I’ll hit that spot again… But relax… I can’t move when you’re gripping me down like this.”

  
He Tian laced his fingers with Mo’s, the other hand on the omega’s leg, keeping it up for better leverage while he thrusted inside.

  
“I got you.. I got you..” He murmured before biting the ginger’s earlobe, his thrusts gaining in speed and intensity.  
Soon, Mo Guan Shan was chanting He Tian’s name like a mantra, their hips moving in rhythm. Kissing his neck gently, the dark haired alpha licked at his scent gland, his fingers tightening around his mate’s when his fangs dug into the tender skin, causing his mate’s orgasm. Blood running down his chin, He Tian kept thrusting inside his omega.  
“Your turn, baby..”

  
Exhausted, eyes half open, Mo grabbed He Tian by the neck, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of He Tian’s scent glands. The pain it brought was nothing compared to the warmness that overflow inside his body, making him spill inside his mate, his knot forming against his will (a first for He Tian who always kept his cool in every situation, even sex).  
He Tian’s arms trembled, making him collapsed in his mate’s arms, who welcomed him gladly. Panting, the lovers looked into each other eyes before sharing a meaningful kiss.  
Rolling on his side, the alpha hugged his omega until the next wave of heat. They kept making love for the whole week until their heat and rut were done.

* * *

  
“These little monsters really missed you both.” Mo’s mother laughed softly, entering the apartment with the said monsters.  
“Mommy ! Daddy !” Kuan Ti whimpered, happy to finally be back.  
“Was it that terrible with grandma ?” The omega asked, amused.  
“No, grandma is the kindest ! But we like being with you.” Guan Yi answered shyly.  
He Tian laughed softly and picked up the little girl, showering her face with kisses.  
“Will you stay for dinner ?” The alpha asked Mo Guan Shan’s mother.  
The beta accepted and they spent a nice evening. At that moment, He Tian never felt so content.

* * *

  
A few months passed like this, He Tian blending perfectly and taking his place as a father really seriously. He Tian tried to bottom and it had been a complete disaster, his male alpha body completely rejecting the idea of having a dick inside of him, even despite the fact that Mo Guan Shan prepared him thoroughly. When he began to bleed, that’s when Mo Guan Shan decided that he’ll always bottom.  
Right now, it was his graduating day. Today, he will officially be an attorney. A lot of offices wanted to hire him but his place was with his father.  
Proudly, he stood on the stage of his college, his fiancé and their twins at the front row, the two little ones cheering their papa loudly while Mo simply smirked proudly at his idiot, not bothered by all the paparazzi who came to see the model.  
Yes, he could definitely get used to that life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInd me on Tumblr as larts06 ! If you guys want, I'll post my drawings of this fanfiction, even if I'm not sure yet ! Don't hesitate to follow me !

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language therefore if you see a mistake, do not hesitate to tell me !


End file.
